


A Fighting Chance

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, Exhibitionism, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara tries to fight dirty, but Alex fights<i> dirtier</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fighting Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "a battle/fight/confrontation", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2244037#cmt2244037) "Kara/Alex, power play in the depowering room".

Kara’s back hits the mats, her breath whooshing out of her. 

“You can do better than that,” Alex says, grinning down at her with hair in her eyes and her cheeks pink. 

Kara shouldn’t like the depower room, but she does. There’s something about getting to be at human-levels of strength in a controlled environment, even just for an hour, that she finds fascinating. But more than that, it’s being here with _Alex_. 

Kara’s used to being the physically stronger of the two, she’s used to being physically stronger than _everyone_ , but here Alex can knock her down over and over, making it look almost effortless, and all Kara can do is _take_ it.

She’s been wet beneath her costume since they first started training, and every time Alex flips her she only gets _wetter_.

She can’t overpower Alex, and she doesn’t have the same level of skill, not yet. But she can still fight back. So Kara pushes up on her elbows, looking up at Alex teasingly. And slowly, so slowly and so deliberately, she spreads her legs.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Alex asks, but Kara doesn’t need superpowers to see the way Alex’s pupils dilate.

Kara smiles wide. “What you taught me,” she answers, her thighs falling open, her hips rocking up just the tiniest bit. “Fight smart: when I can’t rely on my powers, I should use everything else at my disposal instead.” She raises one knee, her foot flat against the mat, letting her skirt slide high enough that Alex can see the fabric of her shorts beneath. Kara wonders if Alex can _see_ how wet she is, even through all the layers Kara wears, shorts and tights and panties. 

Alex shakes her head, but she’s not looking away from the sprawl of Kara’s spread legs. “I _really_ hope you don’t think this is a valid fighting technique.”

Kara laughs, tossing her hair a little, letting her chest push up. “That’s another thing you taught me - know your enemy.” She rolls her ass back against the mat, feeling herself pulse for the way Alex swallows. “I wouldn’t do this with anyone else. But I know all _your_ weaknesses.”

That snaps Alex out of her trance. “Oh? You think this is my _weakness_?” she smirks, and she drops to her knees, trying to pin Kara down.

They tangle together, Kara flipping them, crowing with triumph when she gets Alex on her back. Except Alex doesn’t _stay_ on her back, and without her superspeed it’s hard for Kara to track what happens. One moment she’s looking down at Alex, the next she’s back on the mat, lying on her front this time with Alex pressing down on her, from shoulder to thigh.

“Hey!” she manages to yelp, and Alex’s weight bears down on her back when she tries to get leverage.

She can feel Alex leaning over her, her breath hot against Kara’s ear. “Still think it’s my weakness?” she taunts.

Kara arches beneath her, ass rubbing against Alex’s crotch, and she smiles when she hears the catch in Alex’s breathing. “Yeah, I kinda think it is,” she giggles, and Alex laughs too, the warmth of it against Kara’s neck making her _shiver_.

“Well, what about _your_ weakness?” Alex purrs, and then her teeth are nipping at Kara’s earlobe, and Kara’s so busy whimpering she doesn’t realise Alex has adjusted her hold until Kara’s wrist is pinned halfway up her back. 

Every breath makes Kara’s breasts move against the mat. “Are you going to turn this in a lesson or _sex_?” she asks, trying not to sound _too_ hopeful.

Alex laughs again, her fingers tight around Kara’s trapped wrist. “Why not _both_?” She grinds her hips forward against Kara’s ass, which grinds _Kara’s_ hips forward against the mats, and they both make a soft sound at the friction. Alex’s free hand shoves Kara’s skirt up, and Kara whimpers, her cheek sliding against the floor.

Alex doesn’t let go of Kara’s wrist, even when she drags Kara’s shorts and tights and panties down over her ass all at once. Kara squirms beneath her, trying to spread her thighs in the space between Alex’s legs, but Alex’s weight and warmth lifts off of her, and Kara looks back awkwardly over her shoulder to see Alex kneeling over her, legs either side of Kara’s body.

“What, did you think I was going to _reward_ you for getting pinned?” Alex asks, one eyebrow raised. 

Kara can’t see properly at this angle, but she can still follow the movement of Alex’s free hand, she can hear the rustle of fabric at Alex’s waist, and she can recognise that familiar sigh, so she knows the _exact_ moment Alex starts touching herself.

Kara’s bucking instantly, trying to get free, but Alex has got her good and trying to get out of the hold only wrenches Kara’s shoulder painfully, her bicep aching when she moves too much. Alex settles her weight back against Kara’s bare ass, and that means Kara can feel the brush of Alex’s knuckles as she fingers herself. Alex is moaning, her pace fast and _perfect_ , and Kara’s dripping against the mats, her own cunt swollen and soaked and not able to find any pressure. 

She can’t even rub herself against the floor, because the angle’s all wrong and Alex deliberately pushes her back down when Kara tries it, taking away what little wriggle room she has.

All Kara can do is close her eyes and _listen_. She doesn’t have her superhearing, thanks to the depower room’s green glow, but she can still hear the breathless groan when Alex’s hips twitch, her knuckles dragging over Kara’s bare ass. Alex is breathing heavier, rougher, and Kara strains to hear the wet sounds of her fingers fucking herself deeper and deeper. 

Kara’s mouth is open, panting against the mats, whining desperately on every breath. Alex’s thighs tighten around her waist, and she can feel Alex shaking above her as she gets closer, feel it shaking her body below Alex’s. Kara’s cunt is clenching, her muscles tensing, but she can’t _do_ anything, utterly _helpless_. 

When Alex comes she cries out Kara’s name so beautifully, and Kara’s so turned-on she wants to _cry_.

“Please,” she hears herself begging. “Please, Alex, _please_.”

Alex reaches behind her, still not letting go of Kara’s wrist. She runs her thumb up the lines of Kara’s labia, but she’s so gentle with it, the touch so soft it’s barely _there_ , and somehow it’s worse than not being touched at all.

“Pin me,” Alex murmurs, “and I’ll make you come until you _scream_.” She leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Kara’s neck. “But not a moment before that.”

Kara gasps when Alex eases the hold on her wrist, helping Kara carefully straighten out her arm and rubbing feeling back into the muscles there. Alex stands up, already steady on her feet, whereas Kara’s sluggish as she turns over, fabric still bunched around her thighs and the flush of heat between her legs so strong it _hurts_.

“When we’re out of here and I’ve got my powers back,” she mutters sulkily, “I’m going to make you _pay_.”

Alex smirks at her, settling into a fighting stance. “I don’t doubt it,” she agrees easily. “Now _pin_ me.”

Kara could ignore her. She could shove her hand down between her legs and get herself off right here, or leave the depower room and get her revenge straight away. But Alex has laid down the rules, and Supergirl _always_ tries to play by the rules, and Kara _always_ wants to listen to Alex.

So she pushes herself up, dragging fabric up over her hips, even though the brush of her panties against her cunt is a sweet kind of torture. “Gonna pin you _so hard_ ,” she growls, and Alex grins, motioning Kara forward with a curl of one finger.

She has Kara pinned again within minutes, but Kara’s not going to stop trying, throbbing beneath her costume and knowing the wait will make her victory all the better.


End file.
